Sorrisos
by Lourd
Summary: Inspiração gera inspiração. Um talento chamado Vindalf Dvergar com sua linda história,' O Problema com Kili', me inspirou a escrever esta shortfic. Sem betagem.


Kili aguçava os sentidos a cada mínimo ruído que seu ouvido captava. Os olhos atentos ante os mais leves movimentos na mata. Recebera do tio uma missão e a cumpriria a contento, "melhor do que vigiara pôneis perto de trolls", foram as palavras de Thorin. O rapaz baixou os olhos por um instante. O rei estava certo. Por mais que se esforçasse, nunca conseguia corresponder às expectativas daquele a quem amava como a um pai. 'O pai de seu coração'. Era assim que se referia ao tio, apesar de este desconhecer tal expressão. Kili abriu um sorriso imaginando o que Thorin diria caso viesse a conhecer a alcunha. Por certo menearia a cabeça e o mandaria cuidar das crianças com as anãs.

- Kili? – ouviu a voz conhecida chamá-lo.

'Maldição', pensou consigo mesmo, 'aqui estou eu distraído novamente, não é a toa que meu tio não confia em mim'.

- Kili! Não me ouviu chamá-lo, irmão? – indagou o mais velho olhando para cima, na direção do galho onde o caçula encontrava-se empoleirado.

O mais novo abriu um sorriso olhando para baixo. Fili meneou a cabeça. Se havia uma certeza que tinha na vida, era a de que nada nem ninguém na Terra-Média poderia resistir ao sorriso do irmão, que ria com os olhos mais do que com os lábios.

Kili saltou do galho que o abrigara até o momento, quase caindo por cima de Fili.

- Ei! Cuidado – disse o anão loiro sendo calado pelo abraço do caçula.

O mais novo admirava o irmão tanto quanto o tio. Fili também tinha algo de pai, algo protetor. Após abraçá-lo, o anão moreno fitou o mais velho que também sorria ante a demonstração de afeto do caçula. O sorriso de Fili era sereno, confiante e cativante, capaz de convencer qualquer um a segui-lo. 'O sorriso de um rei', pensou Kili.

- O que veio fazer aqui? – argüiu o mais novo dando um tapa no braço do irmão.

- Thorin me mandou.

Ante a resposta dada, Fili viu o sorriso sumir dos lábios do mais novo, adivinhando o motivo, tratou de dissipar o mal-entendido que se acercava.

- Vim rendê-lo – completou segurando o caçula pelos ombros – está tão apegado assim a seu posto que não percebeu o tempo passar?

Kili relaxou ao ouvir a resposta esclarecedora. Não fizera nada de errado, afinal.

- Que bom. Uma repreensão a menos para me preocupar.

- Kili! Não seja injusto!

- Injusto, irmão? – questionou liberando-se das mãos do mais velho – pensa assim porque o tio não vigia seus passos como um cão-de-guarda.

- Se o faz com você é para seu próprio bem, sabe disso.

- Sim eu sei – respondeu fitando o vazio.

Fili não tinha o que dizer ao irmão. Sabia, melhor do que qualquer um, como Kili se sentia em relação ao tio. Mirou o caçula com um olhar triste que não passou despercebido pelo mesmo.

- Eh! Não fique com essa cara, maninho – brincou antes de envolver-lhe o pescoço com o braço – que um futuro rei tem mais com que se preocupar do que com o humor de seu futuro general!

A pilheria trouxe de volta o sorriso ao rosto de Fili que acompanhou o rapaz na brincadeira que desde criança os acompanhava.

- E como não poderia me preocupar com o bem-estar do chefe de meu exército? Se não estiver bem, o que será de nossos soldados? – indagou dando um murro no abdômen do anão moreno, fazendo com que esse se curvasse até o solo arrastando Fili consigo e dando início a um luta de solo que foi logo interrompida pelo observador, até então, anônimo.

- Então é assim que um futuro rei e um futuro general zelam pela segurança do Povo de Durin?

Ainda que Smaug houvesse surgido no horizonte incendiando a mata onde se achavam, os irmãos não se teriam levantado tão rapidamente como quando ouviram a voz do tio.

Thorin aproximou-se, com os braços cruzados e a expressão endurecida, observando os sobrinhos de pé. Um ao lado do outro. Sempre. Não conseguia imaginá-los de outra forma.

- Perdão, meu tio – Kili apressou-se em se desculpar. Algo que, para desgosto do mais novo, tornara-se um hábito entre eles.

- A culpa foi toda minha, tio – disse Fili.

- Não há porque assumir sobre si uma culpa que não é sua – retorquiu o rei erguendo a mão.

O rapaz baixou a cabeça, sentindo o coração doer pela declaração do tio que, certamente, atingira o mais novo em cheio. Ambos haviam negligenciado a vigilância, contudo, ao que parecia, apenas o caçula levaria a culpa. Entretanto, para a admiração de Thorin e do próprio Fili, Kili não baixara a cabeça. Fitava o tio com um olhar seguro de si.

- Não vai dizer mais nada? – indagou o rei.

- Não há mais nada a ser dito, meu tio. Já me desculpei, agora aguardo sua sentença.

- Minha sentença?

- Sim. A conseqüência de meus atos – concluiu com voz firme.

Fili olhava incrédulo o diálogo que transcorria diante de si. O mais novo demonstrando uma segurança inédita, pelo menos para ele. Há muito tempo não presenciava mais do que uma troca de palavras entre o irmão mais novo e o tio. Pensando bem, após tanto insistir, parecia mesmo que Thorin conseguira o que almejara: dar ao caráter de Kili a têmpera dos guerreiros anões.

O silêncio do tio era mais um indício de que talvez fosse exatamente isso que Thorin estivesse pensando.

- Seus atos – principiou o rei – os atos de ambos – disse olhando para Fili – foram de uma gravidade considerável.

Os irmãos olharam-se de soslaio.

- Conseguem me imaginar rolando no chão com Dwalin, fossemos nós os responsáveis pela vigília, enquanto o acampamento queda-se desguarnecido?

A pergunta inusitada pareceu confundir os dois rapazes. Algo estranho no tom com o qual as palavras foram pronunciadas.

- Embora eu deva admitir que em nossa juventude tenhamos tido nossa dose de irresponsabilidade – disse passando a mão pela barba – Todavia, essa é uma história que você não poderá ouvir agora – disse olhando Fili e apontando para o galho que dantes abrigara o mais novo.

O anão loiro correu para a árvore o mais rápido que pode empoleirando-se a fim de assumir seu turno. Do alto, pode observar o irmão e o tio se afastando com a mão deste pousada por sobre o ombro de Kili. Thorin e o sobrinho sentaram-se em uma pedra onde o rei principiou uma narrativa que, pelas risadas de Kili, não deveria ser um de seus afamados sermões.

O sorriso sereno, confiante e cativante surgiu novamente na face o irmão mais velho. Tal sempre estaria presente em seu rosto enquanto Kili também fosse capaz de sorrir.


End file.
